The present disclosure relates to a conference control device, a conference terminal device, and a teleconference system.
In recent years, conferencing systems have come into widespread use that enable conferences to be held by linking participants in distant locations, for example, through a network such as the Internet or the like.
For example, a conferencing system is known that includes a plurality of conference terminal devices and a conference control device. With this conferencing system, conferencing data, which include audio data and video data, are transmitted and received among the conference terminal devices and the conference control device through an Internet Protocol (IP) network such as the Internet or the like, and a conference is conducted by displaying video or the like that corresponds to the conferencing data on a display portion or the like that is provided in each of the conference terminal devices and by outputting audio.
With this conferencing system, in order to achieve high-quality communication, for example, high quality must be maintained both for the video that is displayed on the display portion or the like of each of the conference terminal devices and for the audio that is output. Therefore, with this conferencing system, the necessary bandwidth for transmitting and receiving the high-quality conferencing data and the like is ensured.